Total Eclipse of the Heart (TG, Book One)
by QueenLittleWolf
Summary: Adelaide Strucker and her family are forced to run because Adelaide, herself and her siblings, Andy and Lauren, are mutants. The kids will have the help of Blink, Thunderbird, Polaris and Eclipse to master their gifts and survive the world against the mutants.


The X-Men are gone. The mutants are being hunted. All people like me have to do is hide. And try to be alive.

My name is Adelaide Strucker. I'm a mutant, and this is my story.

I'm in my room, reading about another mutant that had been arrested on my laptop. How longer will this going to happen? How longer we will have to live in fear?

I hear the front door open and close.

"Lauren, Addie, I'm home," my mom's voice called from downstairs.

I closed my laptop, walking toward the door.

After I helped mom with the dinner, Lauren and Andy joined us to eat on the table.

"So, Lauren, how was choir?" Mom asked her.

"Good," Lauren told us. "We're practicing for the spring concert."

"Are you still going to the dance tonight?" Mom asked us. "Want me to show you some of my moves?"

Mom shrugged her shoulders, dancing.

I shook my head, laughing. "Please, mom, stop. Please, stop."

"No, thank you," Lauren told her.

Mom laughed.

Mom turned to me. "How's college, Addie?"

"It's good," I told her. "It's... going."

"That's good, I suppose," Mom told.

I gave her a closed smile.

Mom turned to Andy. "How about you? How was your day?"

"Uh, bad," Andy told her. Mom gave him a look. "I mean, you were there."

Lauren laughed.

"I meant your classes," mom told him. "Anything interesting?"

"We had a debate in social studies about the law they want to make to test people with the X-gene and, like, monitor them," Andy told us. "I don't know. Anyway, this one kid was, like, freaking out. I guess his cousin's a mutie or something."

"Really, Andy?" I asked him, offended.

"Mutie, Andy?" Lauren asked him, also offended. "Racist much?"

"What?" Andy asked us, confused. "Person of genetic difference."

"You are such an ass," Lauren exclaimed.

"You are so insensitive," I exclaimed.

"Okay, please," mom told us. "You're fighting about social studies class now. Can we not have a normal conversation?" I sighed, still angry. Lauren and Andy stayed quiet. Mom sighed. "Guess not."

Later that night, Lauren was finishing getting ready for the dance, when I stopped by her room.

I stood on the door, looking at my sister. "Hey, are you ready? I'm taking you."

Lauren turned to me. "It's ok. I can go on my own."

"I'm not asking, kiddo," I told her. Lauren rolled her eyes, smiling. "C'mon."

Lauren and I walked down the stairs toward the garage.

"Be home at 11:30," mom called after us.

"I know, I know," Lauren called. "I love you."

"Bye, mom," I called. "Love you."

Lauren was texting her boyfriend, as we walked to my car. I opened the driver's door, getting in, looking to my right, seeing Andy, sitting there.

"Andy?" I asked.

"Yo," Andy told me.

Lauren opened the passage door, stopping seeing our brother sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked.

"I snuck out," Andy told us. "I thought I'd go with you."

"Didn't you tell mom you were going to bed?" I asked him.

Andy nodded. "Yeah, that's why they call it sneaking. Can we go?"

"You can't," Lauren told him. "What if she finds out?"

"If I get caught, I'll tell her I was going down to Ian's," Andy told us. "You won't get in trouble." Lauren and I just stared at him. "When was the last time I got to go out on a weekend? It's like I'm a one-one of those baby cows they keep in the crates."

"Veal?" Lauren and I asked him.

Andy nodded. "Yeah. I'm being raised like a veal."

"You really want to go to a dance?" Lauren asked him. "After everything that's been going on at school?"

"You mean my fan club?" Andy asked. He sighed. "Yeah, whatever. I'm used to them."

Lauren and I looked to each other. She shrugged.

I groaned. "Okay, but go to the back seat. And buckle up, kids need to use seat belt."

Andy nodded, moving to the back seat. Lauren sat in the front seat, putting the seat belt.

I started the engine, opening the garage door and driving away.

The gym of the Belleview High was crowned. Andy and I looked around.

"Oh, my God," Andy told.

I nodded.

Lauren's boyfriend, Jack, walked toward us.

"Lauren," Jack told.

Lauren smiled. "Hi."

Jack and Lauren started to kiss.

"Okay, that's enough," Andy and I told them.

Andy separated them. "Leave room for Jesus."

"Hey, dude," Jack told him. "Hey, Adelaide." He put an arm around Lauren's shoulder. "You, uh..."

"Going to the dance," Andy completed. "Yeah, that's me. I'm a dance guy now."

"I'm going to get drunk," I told him.

Jack nodded. "Okay. Well, have fun."

"Yeah, you, too," Andy told them.

I nodded. "Will do."

They started to kiss, again.

Andy shook his head.

I rolled my eyes.

Andy and I started to walk way.

"Don't get pregnant," Andy called after them.

"Use protection," I called after them.

An hour later, Andy and I were sitting on the benches, watching the teens dancing. I had a cup of punch on my hand. Andy was looking at girl, who was standing alone.

"Ask her to dance," I told Andy, getting up, walking to the bathroom.

As I was walking out of the bathroom, the whole school started to shake. I look around, confused. What the hell is going on? The reflectors exploded, making everyone scream. Alarmed, I went look after my siblings.

"Andy," I screamed. "Lauren!"

Everyone started to run away from the gym.

"Lauren," I screamed. "Andy!"

Lauren run toward me.

"Where's Andy?" I asked her.

"In the bathroom," Lauren screamed.

I took her hand and run towards the bathroom.

A reflector was going to fall on a couple, but Lauren used her powers to stop it. Arriving at the bathroom door, a piece of the celling was going to hit us but I used my powers to throw them to the other side. Lauren used her powers to protect us from the rest.

Two guys, who were hurt looked at us, shocked. We looked at the boys shocked that they had saw us using our powers. They run away. Lauren and I went inside the bathroom looking for our brother.

The sound of Andy's screams could be heard, even with all the noise.

"Andy," Lauren screamed.

The showers were destroyed. The walls were cracked and the ground was still shaking. Andy was doing that.

Andy continued to scream, wreaking everything around us.

"Andy," I screamed.

Lauren and I continued to scream for our brother, running toward him. We kneeled down beside him, shaking him. Andy was all wet, because of the showers.

"Andy," I screamed. "Andy, it's us!"

"Andy," Lauren screamed, holding his face. "Look at us! It's us! It's us!"

"Lauren?" Andy asked. "Addie?"

"It's us," I told him. "Let's go!"

Lauren and I raised Andy by his shoulders.

"Lauren, Adelaide," Andy told. "I'm-I'm sorry!"

"Come on," Lauren told him.

"Lauren, Adelaide..." Andy trailed off, seeing a guy on the floor, bleeding.

When we got home, Andy was sitting on the balcony of the kitchen, in shock. Lauren and I were nervous, that the authorities were coming after us. That dad was coming after us.

Mom was questioning us about what happened.

"It started happening," Andy told us. "I couldn't stop it. I was just so angry."

Mom sighed. "Oh, Andy, I... I mean, I-I can't believe you, you didn't feel anything? I just can't believe there wasn't any warning."

"Mom, accept it Andy is a mutant," I told her. "That's how mutant abilities first appear it's moments of stress or danger. Dad talks about this, all the time."

"Adelaide, I..." mom trailed off. "We-we all know about your father's work. I-I just don't see how that suddenly makes you an expert."

"Mom, I know because..." I trailed off.

"How do you think we got out of that gym?" Lauren asked mom.

"What are you saying?" Mom asked, confused.

"Addie and I got us out," Lauren told her.

"You, too?" Mom asked, shocked.

"Remember when we were coming back from that concert at church?" Lauren asked her. "And the truck almost hit us? For weeks, you were saying it was a miracle we didn't die. Mom it wasn't a miracle."

Mom exhaled. "That was three years ago."

"And do you remember when I was going out with Jon?" I asked her. "How do you think he got hurt and lost his memory?"

Mom looked at me, shocking, blinking her tears away. "That was five years ago. Honeys, why... why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't you think we tried?" Lauren asked her.

"You can always talk to me," mom told us. "Always. Your, your dad, too. Whatever your issues."

"Are you serious?" I asked her, blinking my own tears away. "Dad puts people like us in jail."

Mom shook her head. "No, no, no, he prosecutes criminals." She sniffled. "He... he's not against mutants. It's-it's just the ones who hurt people."

"You mean the ones like me," Andy told her.

The doorbell rings, making us turn towards it. They're here. They knocked, heavy.

Mom cleared her tears. "I'll get it." I called Andy, with my hand as saying 'come here'. I hugged both my brother and sister, protecting them. I'm the older sibling, I need to protect them, even if I have to die. "Just stay here."

Mom walked out of the kitchen, to the door. We could hear everything.

Mom opened the door.

"Good evening," a man told her. "Mrs. Strucker, right? I'm Jace Turner. I'm with the Sentinel Services." Sentinel Services? "We're a government agency. We deal with genetically-related..."

"I'm familiar with it," mom told him.

"I'm here about Adelaide, Andrew and Lauren," Jace told her. "You're aware that there was a bit of an incident at the school this evening?"

"Yeah, I-I heard," mom told him.

"I need you to go get 'em for me," Jace told her.

"They're not going anywhere," mom told Jace. "They need an attorney. My, my husband is a prosecutor."

"We're aware of that," Jace told him. "Actually, under the amended Patriot Act, we have to secure the safety of the community first."

"What does that mean?" Mom asked him.

"It means they're coming with us," a second agent told her.

"Just..." Jace trailed off. "For now."

"These are my children," mom told them. "You, you can't just cart them off."

"Listen, Mrs. Strucker, all right, I'm a father myself," Jace told her. "Okay? I know how difficult this must be for you. But you have to understand, this is partially for their protection."

"For their protection?" Mom asked, unbelieving.

"Okay, let's not make this harder than it has to be," Jace told her. "Please step aside."

"No, this is my home," mom exclaimed.

"Ma'am..." Jace trailed off.

"You can't just come in here," mom exclaimed.

"Yes, we can," Jace told her.

There was a noise of someone falling on the floor. Mom.

Andy, Lauren and I ran toward the living room, where mom was on the floor, Jace and the other agent stood in front of her.

"Get away from my mom," Andy screamed.

The house started to shake.

"Okay," Jace told us, arms raised. He let out a nervous chuckle. "Andrew, Lauren, Adelaide, listen to me. You need to calm down. You're gonna have to come with us. All right? We just have a few questions."

"Get out of our house now," Andy exclaimed.

The house started to shake even more. Alarmed, the agents grabbed their guns.

"Run," Lauren screamed, raising her arm, creating a barrier between us and the agents. "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

As Lauren took Andy, I grabbed mom, taking her front the floor. We run to the garage. Lauren locked the door behind us as mom, Andy and I run toward mom's car.

Mom was on the driving seat, I was on the passage seat, Lauren and Andy on the back seat. Mom finally found the keys in her purse, starting the engine. She opened the garage door.

There was a pounding on the door.

"Mom, they're coming," Lauren screamed.

There was a shot on the back window, making Lauren scream.

"Andy, what you did before do it," I told him.

Andy groans, loudly.

Nothing happened. There was another gun shot, exploding the back window.

"I can't," Andy screamed. "It's not working!"

Lauren created a shield, protecting us from the bullets as I throw some away with my powers.

"Drive," I told mom.

"I can't see," mom exclaimed.

Lauren undid her shield. Mom gave the back in the car, sending two agents to the floor. I used my powers to send a car that was on the way to the other side, giving mom free space to turn the car and drive away. We stopped at a gas station, so that mom could use the phone to call dad.

In the next morning, in the Atlanta City outskirts, mom, dad, Lauren, Andy and I sat on a table on a dinner/restaurant, talking.

Andy had his head on the table. I was looking down at my hands.

"The important thing is, everyone's all right," dad told us. Mom nodded. He turned to Andy. "Andy was anyone actually hurt?"

Andy raised his head, shaking it. "I don't know. Okay? I-I don't remember it. It was just it was all confusing."

I looked up at Andy, sad.

"So, to be clear," dad told him. "You didn't touch them before they touched..."

"Yes, dad, they came after him," Lauren told him.

"And after they came at you..." Dad started.

"This isn't a deposition, Reed," mom told dad.

"I am trying to understand the situation," dad told her. "Legally, if they..."

"I don't think it matters," mom told him. "The man from Sentinel Services..."

"Wait, Sentinel Services?" Dad asked her. "You mean the police?"

"No," mom told him. "Sentinel Services. They were just gonna take Lauren, Adelaide and Andy. You can't talk to Cal? He's the D.A. He could..."

Dad shook his head. "This is way beyond Cal's jurisdiction. Sentinel Services is a federal agency. The only reason you got away is they didn't have enough time to put a full team together. We, uh we have to go. Now."

"Um..." Mom trailed off, cleaning her tears. "Okay, we-we could call Jenny."

"I am not talking about staying at your sister's condo in Phoenix for a few days," dad told mom. "I mean, we have to go somewhere where the mutant laws are looser. Like Mexico or..."

"Mexico?" Mom asked, shocked. "Everything we own is at the house."

"The last time Sentinel Services got involved with one of my cases, the suspect disappeared," dad told her. "I am not gonna let that happen to us." Lauren, Andy and I started to cry. "I'm gonna figure something out, I promise. There is nothing more important to me than my family."

Lauren rested her head on dad's shoulder. He kissed her head. Andy hugged mom, who put an arm around my shoulders, bringing me close.

We're staying in a hotel. Dad went out to find a way to contact the mutant network, mom is inside the room. Lauren, Andy and I went to get some snacks form a snack machine.

Lauren turned to Andy. "I know this, like, sucks, but honestly, it's a relief to finally be able to talk to mom and dad about it. Other than Addie, no offend."

"None taken," I told her.

"Guess all it took was me ruining our lives," Andy told us.

"Andy," I told him. "It wasn't your fault."

"If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't even be here I mean," Andy told us. "I nearly got us killed, and then last night with the car, I could have actually helped, and I-I couldn't even do anything."

Andy sighed.

"It gets better," I told him. "At first, it's like, it's like a sneeze something that just happens. You have to work at it."

"What does it feel like when you...?" Andy asked us. He moved his hand like Lauren and I usually do.

"You know when you put your hand out of the window of a moving car?" Lauren asked him. "You can feel the air and, like guide it?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah."

"I can push the air together," Lauren told him. "With water, too, other stuff it's just harder."

Andy turned to me. "And you, Addie?"

"Well," I started. "I have telekinesis and, sometimes, I can change my own molecular structure, allowing me to pass through solid matter. And I can stop weapons in their tracks.What about you?"

"I don't know," Andy told me. "I-I was looking at those guys, and I just wanted to push everything away, you know?"

"Well, I'd say you did a pretty good job of that," Lauren told him. "A-plus."

"First A-plus I've ever gotten," Andy told us, smiling.

We all laughed.

"Hey," I told Andy. "Who taught Lauren how to swim?"

"You," Andy answered.

"And who taught you how to swim?" Lauren asked him.

"You," Andy answered, again.

"We can teach you this," Lauren told him.

I nodded, smiling as I patted Andy's head.

We stopped in front of the snack machine.

"Watch," Lauren told Andy.

Lauren raised her hand, making a pack of popcorn move it.

Andy laughed.

"The show isn't over, kiddo," I told him.

I looked at a pack of chocolate bar, raising it and making it fly toward me.

Andy laughed, again.

"Dude," Andy told us.

"Now you try," Lauren told him. "Take it slow."

Andy moved his shoulders, trying to concentrate.

"Focus on how you felt," I told him. "Okay?"

Andy closed his eyes, concentrating.

A few snacks started to shake. A pack of chips fell

"That's good," Lauren told Andy. "That's awesome."

The snacks started to shake even more, violently.

"Andy, that's enough," I told him. "Andy."

The snacks shake more and more, violently.

"Andy," Lauren screamed. "Andy!"

We moved to shake Andy, moving him away from the snack machine. The machine exploded. I put myself in front of Lauren and Andy, protecting them.

I gasped, holding my arm. There was a piece of glass in my arm, and it was bleeding, a lot.

"Oh, my God," Andy told me, whispering. "I'm sorry."

"Are you ok?" Lauren asked me.

"It's okay," I told them.

"I'm sorry," Andy told me.

"It's okay," I told him. "We got to go. We got to go. Go!"

With my good arm, I grabbed Lauren, pushing her away from the machine. Before I grabbed Andy, he took some candies from the machine.

We run back to our room.

In the next morning, Andy, Lauren and I were in a bed, 'sleeping'. Well, Andy and Lauren were sleeping, I was listening mom and dad talking.

"Morning," mom told him.

"Did you get any sleep?" Dad asked.

"Some," mom answered. "But I think you might be a mutant, too, with some sort of snoring ability." Dad chuckled. "This meeting, later, with the person, you, you think it might work?"

"Maybe," dad answered. "We don't have many options."

"I know you're doing the best you can," mom told him. "I'll take one option over none. Did you know it was like this? For the mutants?"

"I knew it wasn't easy," dad told her. "You remember how it was. The mutants fighting each other and innocent people getting hurt, dying. People wanted something done."

"Well, they got what they wanted," mom told him. She sighed. "We got to figure out something for breakfast... What?"

"We need to go, now," dad told her.

"What is that thing?" Mom asked, scared.

"Sentinel Services drone," dad answered. "It's searching the neighbourhood."

"It can't see us in here, can it?" Mom asked him.

"It's the car, Cait," dad told her.

"They know the car," dad told her. "They know the license plate."

"Kids," mom told, shaking us awake. "Kids, get up."

"Mom, what's-what's happening?" Andy asked.

"We got to get out of here," dad told us. "Get your stuff."

We started to put on our shoes.

"Let's go," mom told us.

After we packed everything, we run toward the parking lot.

"Gonna have to move quickly," dad told us.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"We got to stay out of sight," dad answered.

"With that thing in the air?" Mom asked him.

"In a moment they're gonna find the car," dad told her. "We have to get out of here."

"Mom," Lauren called. "Dad. The truck."

Lauren run toward a truck that a guy was loading.

"Lauren, wait," dad exclaimed, running after her.

Mom, Andy and I run after them.

Lauren used her powers to distract the guy. As mom, Andy, Lauren and I got in the truck, dad stood still, looking at Lauren's shield.

"Dad," I called him. "Dad, we got to go!"

Dad shook out of his shock, climbing in and driving away.

Dad met a guy from the Mutant Underground who was going to help us fled to Mexico. His name is Marcos Diaz. Later that night, in another car, is driving us to meet him.

Andy sighed. "Where'd you get this car? There's, like, sticky stuff all over."

"Are you serious right now?" Lauren asked him.

"What?" Andy asked her. "There's, like, juice or something. What do you want me to do? I liked the truck better."

"The truck was stolen, dumbass," Lauren told him. "Are you brain damaged?"

"You like the car so much, you sit on the sticky part," Andy told her.

"Fine," Lauren told him.

"Knock it off, guys," I told them.

Mom turned to us. "Okay, can we not do this now? Please?"

We all nodded.

Mom turned back to the front.

"We're here," dad told us.

From a far, there was a light, flashing.

The flashing stopped as dad parked the car. We climbed off the car, walking toward Marcos.

Marcos is between his 20-30 years, stood in front of us, waiting. He has tanned skin, brown hair and eyes and a short beard.

Marcos walked toward us. "This everyone?"

"Yeah, we're all here," dad told him.

"I want to know what happens now," mom told him.

"We get everyone supplies food," Marcos told us. "Water, blankets then we head down to the border."

"And you can drive us across?" Mom asked him.

"Policía America's all over the roads," Marcos told. "You might as well go straight to jail. Now come on."

"We're not going anywhere until I know what's happening to my family," mom told him.

"Look we know people down there with skills," Marcos told here. "They track for mutants, but we still got tricks they don't know. Mostly, we get people under the wall. Sometimes over, sometimes even through."

"And then, after that?" Dad asked him.

"We get you new names, new IDs," Marcos told him. "There are churches, families that can help you…"

There was a distant rustling. Marcos looked toward the sound, alarmed.

"What?" Dad asked him. "What is it?"

"Does anyone know you're here?" Marcos asked him.

"No, we didn't say anything," dad told him.

"Did you tell someone you were coming?" Marcos asked him. "Use a computer? The phone that you called me on?"

"When I called you, I used a new SIM card," dad told him. "There's no way…"

The sounds of the police sirens got loud as the vehicles surrounded us.

"Looks like they found a way," Marcos told.

The police men started to get out of their cars.

A police man, Jace, grabbed the police radio chatter.

"This is the Sentinel Services," Jace told. "Get on the ground. Put your hands on your heads. If you try to flee or resist, we will use deadly force."

Marcos groaned.

"Dad, what do we do?" Andy asked, putting his hands over his head.

"There's nothing we can do," dad told him. "There must me something…" He turned to Marcos. "We can talk to them."

"Talk?" Marcos asked, incredulous. "Yeah, no, we're way past that. You have no idea what they have in that car."

Dad turned to Jace. "I want to speak to an attorney."

"That is a bad idea," Marcos breathed out.

"We will only negotiate if one is provided," dad told Jace.

"There will be no negotiation," Jace told him. "Get your asses on the ground now!"

"We are Americans," dad told him. "We have rights."

"You can discuss that with a judge, Mr. Strucker," Jace told him. "Right now you need to think about what's best for your family."

Dad scoffed.

There was a loud thump, on the closed door on our right, making us turn to it.

"Dad?" Lauren asked, scared.

There was two more thumps, before the door opened. Two people, a man and a woman appeared on the other side.

The man with a long hair, grunted. "Come on!"

"Go," Marcos exclaimed. "Go, now!"

"Go," dad told us. "Go! Go!"

We all started to run, following the man and the woman.

The man stopped, turning to where we were a minute ago.

"They're coming," the man called after us. He pointed to the right. "That way! Go! To the hallway!"

There was a sound of electronic chittering, chasing us. As we continued running, Andy fell down, grunting.

"Get up," the man told him. He and mom helped Andy get up. "Go!

The man grunts when what was following us grabbed his lag. Marcos went back to help.

The electronic chittering increased. We went to enter a corridor, but one of the mechanic things, showed up in front of us.

Lauren screamed.

"Go," dad told us. He turned to face us. "Go! Go!"

We run to the other side. Stopping in front of a door, the woman tried to opened, but it wouldn't work.

"Watch out," the man told, before starting punching the door open.

The thing that was chasing us, approached. Marcos makes him hand glow bright, burning the thing. It only make the thing back a little, shining his eye red. Down the hall, more red lights flashed.

"They're on the other side," the man whispered. He turned to us. "They're on the other side."

"Here they come," Marcos told us, grunting as burned the things away from us.

I used my powers to throw some away and tear some apart. Lauren used hers to contain them.

"Clarice, you got to get us out of here," the man told the woman, Clarice.

"What do you mean?" Clarice asked him.

"You got yourself out of the prison, you can get us out of here," the man told her.

"No, it's different," Clarice told him. "I can't see where I'm going. It's too dangerous."

"All right," Marcos told her. "Well, we will die if we stay here, so can you please just do it?"

Lauren groaned. "They're getting through!"

I groaned. "There're too many!"

There was a static sound behind us. That must be Clarice's powers

Clarice groaned. "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can," the man told her.

"I can't," Clarice exclaimed.

"What is that?" Dad asked.

Clarice groaned. "Go! Hurry!"

"Come on," the man screamed. "It's safe!"

"Go," dad told us. I felt dad's hand on my arms, pulling me away from the fight, he did the same with Lauren. "Go! Go!"

Lauren and I were throw toward a purple portal that Clarice created. Mom came right after us. Marcos stopped burning the things, running to the portal, landing next to me.

I looked to the other side of the portal where there was only dad, Andy and Clarice.

"Andy…" I trailed off.

Andy raised his arms, lifting the things.

"Andy," mom screamed.

Andy throw his arms to the side, groaning, tearing the things apart, destroying them completely.

Dad grabbed Andy by his arms. "Come on!"

Dad pushes Andy to the portal, just as there was a gunshot. He froze for a second, before falling.

"Dad," Lauren and I screamed.

Mom raised a hand. "No!"

"Dad," Andy exclaimed.

"No, please," Lauren told.

Clarice groaned. "I can't hold it!"

"No," I exclaimed. "Dad!"

"Get out of there," mom told dad.

"Dad," Andy exclaimed.

Clarice fell down, but Marcos hold her before she hits the floor. The portal disappeared.

"No," mom whispered.

"Dad," Lauren exclaimed.

"No," Andy exclaimed.

"No," I exclaimed. "No."


End file.
